Question: On a map, a 12-centimeter length represents 72 kilometers.  How many kilometers does a 17-centimeter length represent?
If 12 centimeters represents 72 kilometers, then 1 centimeter represents 6 kilometers.  So 17 centimeters represents $17 \times 6 = \boxed{102}$ kilometers.